clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Feuer
Darth Feuer is a human male who was born on Coruscant. Eventually, he was taught the ways of the Sith and became a General of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, but soon joined the New Galactic Empire, and finally the Galactic Empire. History Early life His early life wasn't like much other people, but it was rather harsh because he never knew his mother. His father never let him see his last name which was Helghan and according to Dathomir elders Helghan means "Hell Ghost" and his father regret his birth and even attempted to shoot him in his sleep. Eventually, by the age of five, he burned down his own house and used Force Insanity on his father which left him in a vegetative state. After that, he was picked up by a Sith by the name of Darth Sane. Sith Training His Sith training was mostly taught about how to survive and most other Sith training techniques. His master would show that Force-Sensitive were the superior to all, including Hutts, gang leaders, and even high ranking officials. But, by Sith traditions, he was forced to kill his master in a master vs. apprentice duel. By then, he used what he had learned, but he had also lost the only friend he had. The Confederacy of Independent Systems At some point, he was offered a position in the CIS and took it. He was favored by Supreme Commander Septimus. At some point, he was at an execution General Grievous was doing. By then, he met Aurora Skywalker. But their first meeting wasn't a pleasant one because he had harmed her in many ways. A day or two later, they finally got to meet face-to-face. From that point on, both lives would change afterwards. Auror The day after the first time they met, Feuer heard of Aurora's husband aiming a blaster at her causing her to make her go to labor two months before her twins were meant to be born. Eventually talking to her more and more they connected and then they confessed their love for each other. One week later, they got married and shortly afterwards they had a son named Sane, named after his old master. Leaving the Confederacy Feuer didn't like the idea of the fact that if the CIS did win the war, that the galaxy would be ruled by droids. He did not like that idea because droids cannot think for themselves, like humans and other sentient species can. And he also wanted to be around humans and actual living things. By then, he joined the New Empire. The New Empire Seeing as how the New Empire had many species, and that Morlish was a friend of his, he thought he had found his place. Achieving his fleet, he met an admiral by the name of Taven. But the ship Taven owned was really given to Aurora from Feuer and was used as a family vessel seemingly. By then he let Aurora do what she wanted while he thought of what to do. He first thought of allying themselves with the Chiss so they can watch their region of space. And then gain allies with the Jedi since the New Empire respected Jedi and took the advantage so that way the Jedi could train the New Empires Imperial Knights. But the offer was denied by master Tantus due to a fear of the thing they trained used against them. By then he met an Imperial Knight by the name of Raiden and tried to help him but was too busy with other things so he let Aurora train him. The Family Spreads Eventually, Raiden and Feuer were once talking when a hired assasin shot at Feuer and Raiden but Raiden pushed Feuer out of the way but the bolt hit an explosive and burned Raidens body severely. The assasin was later killed by Stormtroopers. Raiden was placed in a bacta tank due to his burns but the attempt prevented him from having children. So Feuer accepted him into his family. At some point Aurora was assigned to do a mission on Endor, there they found a fifteen year old named Jacen who had no family except the smugglers that kidnapped him, so by then they accepted Jacen into the family as well, who looked at Raiden as an older brother. Leaving the New Empire At a certain point, Aurora and Feuer had two more kids but shortly afterwords, Taven suffered a heart attack. Lying on his death bed, Tavens last words were: "General..... there has been no honor, than to serve you... and your wife....." And with a salute, he died seconds after. The man who replaced Taven hated Jedi and while Feuer was burying Taven next to his home, two Predator-class fighters went after him and once they thought him dead, they went back to the ship, which went into hypserspace shortly afterwords. The Galactic Empire Looking back at the New Empire and looking at the Galactic Empire meant that they were indeed two different things. He agreed that having aliens allowed in the New Empire was a positive message to it's people, but it had flaws as well. Seeing as how the Galactic Empire only allowed humans (with the exception of Thrawn) knew that there would be no aliens or humans arguing. But he believed that other species' slavery was good for them but they didn't look at it from their view for he believed that as the Empire's soldier's and officers die on the front lines all they have to do is labor which is for their good, better than dying on the front lines. Project Helghan What it was, was four hypervelocity guns technically speaking using the planet as a weapon itself. Feuer was interested in the planet Honoghr because of it's weather patterns, the project used lightning as a weapon due to the vast lightning strikes on the cities there. But it didn't use just lightning, it used solar energy and water but water was rather difficult due to the fact that it had a hard time cutting through ships hulls even at high speeds. The project was heavily guarded with dozens of Storm Commandos, Purge Troopers, and like all facilities in the Empire, Stormtrooper's. It had anti-air turrets inplaced all around incase of bombing runs or simple air attacks. The project was eventually viewed by Wilhuff Tarkin, and with most satisfying results, he approved of it and started funding for more planetary defense systems such as this to expand across all Imperial planets. Dark Trooper Project The Emperor gave Feuer a new project, the Dark Trooper project. An Imperial battle droid based on taking over bases and facilities with ease. The Phase I was able to take out infantry units fast with it's vibro-sword, shield, and combat computer. The Phase II had a large repeating blaster and was able to wipe out infantry units and even landing craft. This version was less vulnerable to laser fire due to it's bulky armor. It even had a jetpack to get around faster. The Phase III was even better than Phase II because it's armor was more effeciant, was able to shoot rockets, and had wrist blasters capable of taking out even tanks. The project was then viewed by Tarkin as well, and as a gift, Feuer gave Tarkin two Phase II's as bodyguards. Daedalus Eventually, Feuer found a holocron. This holocron contained the ghost of a Sith Lord named Daedalus. The Sith was around before the title of "Darth". He was killed trying to gain that title. He appeared to Feuer and was interested in him for his potential, but he got into arguements with Aurora, which made Aurora madder with each. But every time she tried to walk off, Daedalus would use one of his slaves to get her back. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Imperials Category:Dark Siders Category:Sith